1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the occasion of copying information to another recording medium from a certain source medium, when there are provided a plurality of recording media, a method has been employed to distribute adequately the analog signal output from the source medium to a recording medium using, for example, an AV (Audio Visual) amplifier.
However, this method has a problem that even when source media and recording media are capable of processing digital signals, information is necessarily deteriorated because the information which is once converted to an analog signal is converted again to the digital signal for the recording.
Moreover, there has been a problem that operations are very troublesome because the operations for reproducing source media and operations for recording recording media must be respectively done manually.
Therefore, it can also be thought that an AV amplifier and source media and recording media are mutually connected with a connecting line which can transmit and receive a control signal such as Control-A1 and each medium is controlled with the AV amplifier.
However, such method has a problem that running cost becomes high because a new connecting line is required but the wiring becomes troublesome.
The present invention has been proposed considering the background explained above and enables, on the occasion of copying information to a plurality of recording media from source media, the copying with simplified operations without deteriorating the information.